


A Wolf of a Valentine

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: A Wolf for All Seasons [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was not having a grand Valentine's Day. He was stuck on campus. Shelving books. Derekless. All he's ever wanted was to spend Valentine's Day with someone. Someone tall, tan, handsome, with scruff, gorgeous green eyes, and a smile that could floor anyone. Well, that smile was reserved for Stiles exclusively, and he gladly abused that right. But Stiles was not going to see that for Valentine's Day, not even in a Skype call thanks to a pack meeting.</p><p>What Stiles doesn't know is that he's in for a surprise: flowers, tickets, and one charming werewolf of a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf of a Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Fic has been translated into Russian on [Ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4079370%20)!
> 
> A day late, but still adorable! Enjoy!
> 
> I also may change the name of Stiles' roommate because I totally forgot that Aiden was actually a character. Whoops!

Stiles aggressively crammed books into their correct spots on the shelf. He had to get away from his coworkers, who continually texted and giggled every time they got a response. He knew it was stupid, but he was angry that Derek only gave him a curt **_Can’t talk now_**. He wanted to be smiling stupidly at his phone as he sent disgustingly gushy things to Derek.

It wasn’t that Stiles hated Valentine’s Day. It was his first Valentine’s Day with someone. With Derek. And he wanted nothing more than to spend it with him. Buy dorky cards and gifts wrapped in stupid red hearted wrapping paper. He released a deep sigh as he recalled the main bane of his existence happening last night.

“Are you sure you can’t make a Valentine’s call?” Stiles pouted as he spoke. “I’ve been looking forward to it all week,” he explained.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. Scott said it was important,” Derek explained as he came back into the frame of the webcam.

“Doesn’t Scott have a single romantic bone in his body?” Stiles grumbled. “It’s not fair. He gets to see Kira, and now he gets to steal you from me.”

“I can see if I can get out of it before midnight,” Derek offered as he relaxed into the couch, staring down at Stiles’ frown on the computer’s screen.

“I could just hitch hike home,” Stiles mumbled under his breath.

“I would prefer you didn’t get kidnapped,” Derek stated.

“I would prefer to see my boyfriend for Valentine’s Day,” Stiles quipped back.

“Don’t you think I would too?” Derek replied as he leaned forward.

“Sorry,” Stiles sighed. “I’ve been stressed with the new semester and everything. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“It’s fine,” Derek replied reassuringly.

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have gone so far away,” Stiles started. “You shouldn’t have told me it was okay.”

“But it is,” Derek stated. “Stiles, you need to have at least a little bit of a normal life. You spent your high school career fighting off supernatural entities, and now you’re dating one.”

“I’m dating a hot one,” Stiles murmured with a satisfied grin when Derek rolled his eyes.

“Even so, I’m still one. And if … if you still want to be with me after you graduate, your whole life is going to be abnormal.”

“Derek,” Stiles sat up, bringing the laptop close to himself. “I’m the son of the town Sheriff. I’ve never had a ‘normal’ life. And I don’t want one.” He picked at one of the keys on his keyboard before he stated, “I want you.”

“Think about it this way,” Derek started as he brought his laptop closer to him, a dumb attempt to get closer to Stiles even though he knew they were still miles apart. “Once summer comes, that’s three months of me, all to yourself.”

“That is the best motivation ever,” Stiles partially groaned as he absentmindedly licked his lips. “I wish you were here, now.”

“Is your roommate there?” Derek asked for the first time, not knowing if they had an audience the entire time.

“No, he has class until 5,” Stiles replied, a sly smile creeping onto his lips. “Which means we have almost an hour. To ourselves. We could do anything.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to Derek.

Derek laughed at little at Stiles’ poor attempt to flirt over the Skype call. “Anything but touch.”

“Why do you have to ruin it with logic?” Stiles stated as he set the laptop back from him, setting it on the edge of the bed to give Derek a perfect view of him. “You could tell me what you would want to do to me,” he started to pull his shirt up his body. “And I will definitely pretend my hands are yours, like I always do.” He gave a small wink to Derek before pulling his shirt over his head, discarding it in his overflowing laundry hamper. “Come on, Der,” he partially moaned as he closed his eyes, running his hands down his body to gently cup his partially hardened cock. He rotated his hips slowly, biting on his bottom lip as he shameless ground into his own hand, loving the feeling of Derek having to watch him without touching. “Tell me what you want to do to me,” he almost begged as his fingertips massaged into the denim of his jeans.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek muttered under his breath.

Stiles could hear the want in Derek’s voice, and part of him was angry that he couldn’t have Derek touching him right now. _But pleasuring myself as he watches? Next best thing_. “You don’t want to tease me a little first?” He asked with a small smirk gracing his lips. He moved his legs further apart, looking down his body to see Derek framed perfectly between his legs. The moan that snuck from his throat was filled with want as he thought about Derek being with him.

“Can't wait to get my hands on you,” Derek finally muttered. “Bite your lip until it's raw and red.”

Stiles didn’t try to hide the moan that escaped his throat this time. He jerked into the touch of his hand as he thought of Derek's hands moving over his body, settling against his hips before moving to unzip his jeans all the way.

This wasn’t the first time they did this. A newly independent Stiles left alone over orientation weekend lead to many middle of the night phone calls, waking a very sleepy Derek before Stiles managed to convince him to dirty talk while he pleasured himself. But this was the first time Stiles could see Derek, as well as him being seen by Derek. And he was determined to put on one hell of a show.

Stiles moaned as he threw his head back against the pillow, chewing on his lip—a visual show for Derek more than anything. But it didn't hurt to imagine it was Derek's teeth doing the biting. He spread his legs slowly, an invitation just out of Derek's reach, before he rolled his hips. He looked down at Derek through his eyelashes, smiling when he heard Derek groan.

“Just going to chew on my lip?” Stiles asked, gingerly rolling his hips against his hand.

“Maybe I’d tease you a bit more. Maybe I’d run my mouth along your chest, before following my way down your happy trail,” Derek smiled when he heard Stiles moan. “You love it when I do that, don’t you?”

“God, yes!” Stiles moaned as he remembered Derek moving down his body, taking his time as his tongue traced almost every curve of his muscles.

“Take your pants off,” Derek finally stated, annoyed with the way they covered Stiles’ body. “I want to see all of you.”

Stiles didn’t need another reason to remove his pants than the fact that Derek wanted them off. _Because when Derek says get naked, getting naked is the only solution._ He quickly unfastened his jeans, nearly kicking his laptop as his limbs flailed in an attempt to remove himself of all clothing.

“Leave your briefs on,” Derek stated when Stiles made a move to pull them down.

“Evil,” Stiles replied, but he obeyed Derek, leaving his briefs on as he reclined back on the bed.

“Good boy,” Derek stated with a small grin.

“Please, Derek,” Stiles partially whined, placing his hand back over his contained erection. He moved his fingers, whimpering at the return of the contact.

“I’d love to get my mouth on you.”

“You already said that,” Stiles stated out of frustration.

“I didn’t get to say where,” Derek countered.

“Please say my cock,” Stiles nearly begged, palming himself still, the fabric of his brief becoming painful.

“I'm going to swallow you up, use my spit to get you nice and slick.”

Stiles groaned, picturing Derek’s head bobbing up and down around his cock, and the thought alone was enough to drive him insane. He quickly spit in his hand, pushing his briefs down to his knees, freeing his cock before he started running his hand up and down its length. He tried to tug and tighten his grip the way he knew Derek loved doing to him.

“I wish you were here,” Stiles managed to breathlessly confess. “Spreading me wide before mercilessly fucking me,” his hips stuttered in their movement when he heard Derek moan in response. “Tugging my hair like you love doing.” He looked at Derek for the first time since he started talking. And he wish he didn’t.

Derek was reclined on the couch, his head fallen back with his eyes closed. His pants were unbuttoned, still clinging to his hips as his hand gently stroked his exposed cock.

Stiles groaned, causing Derek to lift his head, looking up at him as he smirked.

“Offering you my throat as you wolf out,” Stiles made a very vocal moan as the heated pool in his groin started to intensify. “Fuck, Derek, I’m going to come,” he whimpered loudly. Derek’s name tumbled off his lips as he came, his stomach tightening as his body convulsed, forcing his eyes closed from the pleasure.

Stiles wasn’t sure what happened, still coming down from his orgasm. He looked down at his laptop to see that he could no longer see Derek. In fact, the Skype application had disappeared completely.

“What?” Stiles questioned in shock as he sat up, still feeling weightless as he recovered from his orgasm. “Derek?” He slightly shook his computer when his phone suddenly buzzed with an incoming call. **_Der-Bear <3_** flashed across the screen, accompanied by a rare photo of Derek smiling as he shyly looked down. It was one of Stiles’ favorite photos of Derek. It was a rare occasion to see Derek smiling, let alone the small blush that graced his cheeks—even though Derek liked to claim that he doesn’t blush.

Stiles groaned as he answered his phone, sprawling his body across his bed as he held the phone next to his ear. “I hate Skype,” he announced before Derek managed to speak. “Tell me you’re still—”

“Sorry,” Derek’s voice was low and spent, an obvious sign that he was in the glowing aftermath of his orgasm.

“This is going to be one of the worst Valentine’s Days ever,” Stiles replied. “I’m not going to be able to be with you tomorrow, and I didn’t even get to finish having a sexy Skype session with you.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Derek stated in an attempt to reassure him.

“Still wish you were here,” Stiles grumbled.

“I will make it up to you,” Derek stated once more, his voice sterner than normal, willing Stiles to believe him.

Stiles huffed loudly as he slammed his door shut behind him. He was tired from his multiple shifts, dropping down into his desk chair before he opened his laptop. He sighed when he was greeted by his desktop photo: an image of him sitting in Derek’s lap, Derek’s arms wrapped around his waist as they talked to someone out of frame. Stiles loved the photo because Lydia managed to snag it before Derek could protest. He looked from his computer screen towards the door when he heard a knocking. He looked back at the clock on his laptop. It was only 4 o’clock, which meant nothing since it was college, and a Saturday. Having just worked back-to-back shifts, he was not in the mood to be bothered by anyone, still bitter that he wasn’t going to be having a Valentine’s Day skype session with Derek. _The last one just made me want him more_. He stood, trudging over to the door to fling it open in the most dejected manner possible.

“Yes?” Stiles questioned as he opened the door. He stared, confused at the sudden bouquet of flowers in his face. He noticed lilies and magnolias making up the contents of the bouquet, with jasmine decorating throughout it. _What the hell?_ Stiles questioned, understanding that it couldn’t be a mix up, because those were his favorites. _There is no way someone sent a Valentine’s bouquet like this to anyone else_.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Derek’s voice stated from behind the bouquet. He lowered the flowers, looking over the brim of them to see a very shocked looking Stiles.

“What?” Stiles stated in disbelief. “You … You said—”

“I lied,” Derek stated, lowering the bouquet completely, a small smile covering his lips. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Stiles only smiled as he grabbed the bouquet out of Derek’s hands before wrapping his arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips. “So perfect,” he stated before kissing him again.

Derek tightened his hold on Stiles, smiling into their kiss. “So are you,” he stated as he released him. “We better get going or we’ll be late,” he added, looking at his watch as they parted.

Stiles quickly walked over to his desk. “Late?” He arched his eyebrow, looking over at Derek as he rummaged through his stuff to find something to put the bouquet in.

“I made plans,” Derek replied.

“Plans are nice,” Stiles said, giving up his search when he settled for emptying his mug, filling it up with a water bottle before setting the bouquet in it. “What?” he asked Derek when he noticed him staring at him.

“Did you seriously just put the bouquet in your coffee mug?”

“My favorite tea mug,” Stiles corrected him. “I’m a college student. I don’t own vases.”

“Right,” Derek had a faint smile as he shook his head. “Anyways,” he stepped forward, taking Stiles’ hand in his. “Plans,” he started to walk backwards, pulling Stiles towards the door.

“What are these plans?” Stiles inquired as he slipped out of Derek’s grasp, turning around to get his jacket.

“I have tickets,” Derek stated.

“I love tickets,” Stiles smiled as he pulled his jacket on, walking back over to Derek, letting him put his arm around him.

“I know,” Derek replied.

“How Han Solo of you,” Stiles mused, smiling as he remembered watching Star Wars for the first time with Derek, and his general confusion over the whole new trilogy versus old trilogy. “Oh! Forgot something.” He quickly dashed back into his room, rummaging through several drawers before he finally found what he was looking for, running back out into the hallway. “Ready.”

“What did you forget?” Derek arched his eyebrow in question.

“It’s a surprise,” Stiles stated, leaning into Derek as he wrapped his arm around his back. “I can make mysteriously romantic plans too.”

Derek partially laughed, placing a gentle kiss on Stiles’ head as they made their way down the hall.

“So, what are these tickets to?” Stiles questioned as he looked up at Derek.

“You’ll see,” Derek stated with a smile.

The car ride consisted of Stiles questioning Derek about where they were going and what the tickets were to. Derek only hummed in response, smiling at Stiles’ restlessness. It was when they finally stopped outside the giant arena theater that Stiles fell silent. Stiles stared, open mouth gaping, at the giant letters above the theater’s entrance. “Derek … This is … ”

“Yup,” Derek stated, a small smile gracing his lips.

“They are … ”

“I know.”

“How did you … ”

“I can be persuasive when I want to be,” Derek stated, smiling down at Stiles when he finally looked at him.

“If we weren’t in public right now … ”

“I know,” Derek smiled as he pulled Stiles across the street, heading for the theater.

Stiles wasn’t sure when the last time he was this giddy. He tried to contain himself as he watched the rest of the crowd scream and shout in joy when the band walked on stage. He cupped his hands around his mouth, creating a hand-megaphone, yelling a cheer when the band greeted them. He smiled, turning back to look at Derek before returning his gaze to the stage.

Stiles found himself singing, partially moving with the crowd as they chaotically danced. He was thankful for Derek standing behind him, keeping him from being completely swept up in the movements of the crowd. He almost felt bad for anyone who bumped into Derek, because he knew Derek had his feet locked to the ground, preventing himself from being pushed off balance. _They would just bounce right off_ , he mused as he recalled all the times Derek stood still, unaffected by Erica or Isaac running full force into him in an attempt to knock him off-balance.

“Do you want to move closer?” Derek’s voice cut through the music and the screams as he leaned next to Stiles’ ear.

Stiles turned to look back at Derek. “Can we?” He asked, uncertain if it was allowed, let alone possible, for them to move forward.

Derek only smiled before simply moving them forward. He carefully steered them through the crowd, easily parting people as they made a straight beeline for the front of the stage.

To say Stiles was impressed was an understatement. He never imagined he would be this close to the stage, let alone this close to his favorite band. He, however, was surprised when one of the security guards looked up at him, having a face of recognition. _Why the hell is he smiling like he knows me?_ He thought, a little nervous when the guy started to walk over to them. _I knew it, we’re screwed for moving forward_.

Stiles was shocked when the guy reached his hand out, only to be further shocked when Derek reached out and grasped his hand back. After a friendly gesture between the two, the guard motioned his head towards the side of the stage, which Derek followed by pushing Stiles forward. Stiles tried to stop his curiosity from getting the better of him, wanting to ask Derek a million questions, starting with how he knew that guy.

The security guard met them at the side door before he ushered them in, holding the rest of the crowd back. Stiles looked back at Derek in joyous surprise, a nonverbal ask for permission to go. Derek only laughed before motioning for him to move. Stiles didn’t need him to make another motion as he bolted into the door, rushing forward as he looked around like a kid in a toy store.

The noise level was no longer ear piercing when the door shut behind them. Stiles was too busy spazzing out to bother registering that the security guard followed them back.

“As promised,” the security guard stated, handing Derek two laminated backstage passes.

“With great appreciation,” Derek replied. “As you can see,” he motioned towards Stiles before he easily placed one of the passes around Stiles’ neck.

“You did not say anything about backstage,” Stiles replied, turning to face Derek.

“That was my fault,” the security guard replied. “Derek set this up a while ago, but I seriously spaced on sending him the passes.”

“How do you two know each other?” Stiles finally asked.

“New York,” Derek replied.

“Derek bartended as I contained the masses,” the security guard replied with an amused look.

“You’re doing better than guarding some bartenders,” Derek replied, slapping his hand on the guard’s shoulder. _Bartending?_ Stiles couldn’t recall Derek ever mentioning that he was a bartender. _I’m definitely interrogating him later_.

“But when Derek Hale calls you up and asks about getting sold out tickets for him and his boyfriend on Valentine’s day, what can I say? I have to pull through.”

Stiles was too busy beaming up at Derek, overjoyed that he actually went out of his way to purchase tickets through an old contact. ‘ _Him and his boyfriend.’_ Stiles loved knowing that Derek referred to him as his boyfriend, even to people who didn’t know him.

“You did better than pull through, Barry,” Derek replied.

“Yeah, yeah. Now, I have to get back out there, but you enjoy.” Barry gave a small wave to Stiles before exiting back out into the crowded arena.

“I can’t believe this!” Stiles exclaimed in excitement. “I’m shaking,” he offered his arm to Derek for him to feel.

Derek laughed before taking Stiles’ arm, leading him over to the side of the stage.

“This is unbelievable,” Stiles stated in joy, as he stared at the band playing.

Stiles knew he was talking more than he normally did, but Derek only smiled in response, letting Stiles verbally display his joy. Going to the concert alone was amazing, but being able to actually meet the band members was still causing Stiles to feel light headed.

“I’m drunk off of meeting famous people,” Stiles stated as he relaxed in the passenger seat, just noticing that they were parked back in his school’s visitor lot.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Derek stated.

“Liked it? I loved it!” Stiles corrected him. “I still can’t believe you managed to get Scott to lie to me.” He recalled the call he had with Scott last night after his Skype call with Derek. He had gone off on a rant about Scott not being a romantic, and how it was not fair that he was keeping Derek from him. That he had no right to keep his boyfriend from him, even if he was the Alpha. He now understood that Scott’s voice was amused rather than genuinely guilt riddled.

“He had to restrain Kira from laughing as you bitched him out,” Derek admitted.

“What can I say, I get passionate when my boyfriend gets taken from me,” Stiles partially laughed. “Barry said you bartendered,” he began, smiling when he heard Derek huff a little.

“Yeah,” Derek answered.

“There was mention of him protecting the bartenders,” Stiles knew Derek could see his smile, but he didn’t care. If there was something embarrassing for Derek to share, he wanted to know what it was.

“A bar where the bartenders are encouraged to … entertain the patrons,” Derek chose his words carefully.

“So … you were like a stripping bartender?” Stiles wasn’t quite sure how that would work, and how Derek would even get into that line of work.

“No,” Derek corrected him. “I never wore a shirt,” he finally admitted.

“Derek Hale,” Stiles said his name in a mock shocked voice. “You were eyecandy?”

“The tips were generous. I needed the money,” Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

“Women seriously turned that animalistic that they needed to guard you?” Stiles was intrigued whenever Derek revealed any part of his life back in New York.

“No,” Derek stated, not making eye contact with Stiles.

“So, then the men—Woah! Hold on,” Stiles turned his body to face Derek. “Did you bartend at a gay bar?”

“Like I said, the tips were good and I needed the money,” Derek replied, pretending not to be sheepish.

“Oh my God,” Stiles sat back in his seat. “My boyfriend worked for a gay bar.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Derek stated in his defense.

“No, it’s not. It’s just … Men were paying you for looking at you,” Stiles stated. “You were almost a stripper.” He turned to look at Derek before he reached out to lightly pinch Derek’s cheek. “My Der-Bear had to almost revert to the world’s oldest profession.”

“Stop it,” Derek stated, gently smacking Stiles hand away from his cheek. “And stripping isn’t prostitution.”

“So, you admit that you were a stripper?”

“Bartender.”

“Bartending stripper?”

“Stiles.”

“Better than bartending prostitute.”

Derek sighed, running his hand over his face.

“I’m teasing you,” Stiles stated, placing his hand on Derek’s knee.

They let a small silence fall over them, both not knowing what to do now that Stiles had exhausted conversation through this teasing. Stiles turned his head to look out his window, eyeing the walk way up to his dorm, and he felt a sudden knot in his stomach. He didn’t want to get out of the Camaro. He didn’t want to walk that path alone. He didn’t want Derek to leave.

“Would you want to come up?”

“What about your roommate?” Derek questioned, looking through the windshield as he eyed Stiles’ dorm. Stiles was positive Derek was trying to sense if Aiden was anywhere near the room.

“I could text him and ask for the room?” Stiles offered. He knew it was a lost cause, knowing that Aiden would argue that he deserves access to his own room. _Sometimes he is such a cockblock_.

“If you want,” Derek offered.

Stiles nodded, looking around the parking lot. He noticed that they were the only car parked here, a physical reminder that everyone was busy being home or out with a valentine. “Or,” he turned his body slightly, looking at Derek. “We haven’t had sex in your car yet and I’ve always wanted to have stupid teenage car sex at least once.”

Derek allowed a low chuckle to escape his throat before looking around the parking lot. “You do know car sex is illegal, right?”

“It’s not like my dad is here to bust us,” Stiles replied.

“Just campus police,” Derek replied.

“Derek, I don’t have much longer to have stupid teenage car sex. I’m almost twenty.”

“You’re almost nineteen,” Derek corrected him.

“Which is almost twenty,” Stiles replied.

Derek rubbed his stubble slightly, pondering giving in to Stiles’ proposal. He sighed, reaching down beside his seat, pushing the button to move the seat back. He waited until the seat was as far back as it would go before he looked at Stiles. “Climb on over,” he stated as he gestured towards his lap.

Stiles grinned as he leaned over, capturing Derek’s lips in a kiss. “I almost forgot,” he stated, slowly biting down on Derek’s lip.

“What?” Derek asked as he focused on kissing Stiles, gently running his fingers through his hair.

The only response was the sound of metal clicking before Derek felt a cold metal enclose around his wrist. Derek arched his eyebrow as he pulled back from Stiles to inspect what just happened. He noticed Stiles was mischievously grinning before he saw the handcuff around his wrist. He gently pulled on it, having it tighten as it strained against the steering wheel.

“What are these?” Derek asked as he looked back at Stiles.

“Those, Der, are Beacon Hills Police Department issued handcuffs,” Stiles smiled.

“Please tell me these aren’t your father’s,” Derek stated, not wanting to think about how angry Sheriff Stilinski would be when he found out Stiles stole his cuffs. To use on Derek. During Sex. The longer Derek thought about it, the more he wanted to groan.

“I’m not that depraved,” Stiles stated. “I stole them from the store room. They have all sorts of stuff in there.”

“Can you tell me why you handcuffed me to my steering wheel?” Derek asked, leaning back in his seat.

Stiles crawled over to Derek, avoiding the steering wheel as best he could before he straddled him. He tried to accommodate the steering wheel jabbing into his lower back, realizing that car sex wasn’t as easy or glamorous as he thought..

“I wanted to use them to cuff you to the bed, but this will do,” Stiles answered as he leaned in to kiss Derek.

“You do realize I still have one hand,” Derek reasoned as he let Stiles plant small kissing, ignoring his wolf’s growl of protest as Stiles refused to commit to a full kiss. “Tease,” he breathed against Stiles’ lips.

“It still immobilizes you a bit,” Stiles replied. “Now, stop being the voice of reason, and pretend that you’re the residential bad boy delinquent, and I’m the son of the Sheriff. And we have to be careful because he might find us.”

“I _am_ the residential bad boy delinquent, and you _are_ the son of the Sheriff,” Derek replied.

“Logic. You have to ruin everything with logic,” Stiles mumbled as he started to pull the collar of Derek’s Henley down. He placed a gentle kiss on Derek’s collarbone before biting down. He smiled when Derek released a small moan, arching up into Derek. “I was so mad I didn’t get to see you come last night,” he stated as he rocked his hips against him. “That I didn’t get to hear you.”

“Well, now you can feel me,” Derek responded, running his hand down Stiles’ back before cupping his ass, pulling his hips forward to press their cocks together.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned his name, refusing to allow the whimper out of his chest. He wanted Derek to go all Alpha on him. He loved that Derek may be a Beta now, but he still acted like an Alpha with him. He was aggressively protective, constantly growling at anyone that look at Stiles a bit more friendly than they should. And it turned him on more, knowing that Derek didn’t like people looking at _his_ boyfriend.

Derek released a small growl when Stiles’ phone buzzed in his pocket. Stiles continued to kiss Derek, attempting to pull his phone out of his pocket. He muttered a small apology against Derek’s lips, looking at his phone as Derek rubbed his nose in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“We can go in back to the room,” Stiles stated as he tried to ignore Derek’s kisses and his roaming hand.

“What?” Derek asked, still concentrating on the hickey he was making on Stiles’ neck.

“Aiden just texted me,” Stiles explained. He playfully smacked Derek’s shoulder when he partially growled. “He won’t be back until tomorrow. He’s spending the night at his girlfriend’s.” He moved to pull Derek’s mouth from his neck, leaning down to kiss him.

“I thought you wanted your stupid teenage car sex,” Derek asked, holding Stiles against his body.

“I do. And I fully expect you to live up to that,” Stiles replied. “But right now, I want you to fuck me in my door room.” He easily opened the driver’s door, slipping out of Derek’s lap as he ducked under his arm.

“Keys,” Derek partially grumbled at Stiles.

“Huh?” Stiles looked at Derek before remembering the handcuffs. “Oh, right,” he stated as he rummaged through his pockets. “Uh oh,” he looked down at Derek when he realized that he couldn’t find the keys.

“You put me in cuffs without knowing if you had the key?” Derek raised his eyebrows in question.

“No, I have them—well, _had_ them.” Stiles went through his pockets a second time, followed by a third and sadly fourth time.

“You said these weren’t your dad’s, right?” Derek asked as he examined the cuffs.

“No, they’re spares,” Stiles answered. He jumped slightly when Derek easily broke the cuff on the steering wheel, freeing himself from being confined to the car.

Derek admired his handy work before exiting the car completely, closing the door as he looked at Stiles. “What?” He asked when Stiles merely stared at him.

“The fact that you can break cuffs … Kind of hot,” Stiles admitted. “Kind of a major turn on.”

“Thinking about me manhandling you?” Derek asked. He rolled his shoulders, suppressing his wolf as best he could, trying to stop it from whining and howling at him to claim Stiles in the parking lot.

“ _Looking forward_ to you manhandling me,” Stiles corrected him as he took his hand, leading him straight to his dorm.

Stiles was proud to walk through the hallways, one very sexy and disheveled Derek Hale on his arm as they struggled to keep from pawing at one another until they reached Stiles’ room. The adrenaline running through him almost caused him to drop his keys when they reached the door. He smiled as Derek wrapped his arms around his waist, gently nuzzling the hollow of his neck.

Derek easily pushed them into the room the minute Stiles managed to open the door. He was a little surprised when Stiles turned and shoved him back, closing the door with their bodies as he pulled at Derek’s jacket.

Stiles mumbled a faint ‘missed you’ before Derek effortlessly lifted him off the ground. He smiled, his legs automatically wrapping around Derek’s waist as he clung to him, flailing his way out of his jacket.

It didn’t take them long to discard almost all of their clothing, not caring if they were flung onto Aiden’s side of the room. Stiles couldn’t even think about anything else but Derek, every single one of his senses being overwhelmed by his blatant need for him. He suppressed a whimper as he clutched the sheets, thrusting his hips down into the bed as Derek planted another bite mark above his back’s dimples.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned his name as he inserted another finger. “Oh God,” he panted into his pillow, pressing his face into the plush material, groaning loudly when Derek nudged his prostate. “Please.”

“Not yet,” Derek replied, continuing his assault on Stiles’ prostate.

Stiles whimpered loudly, not caring if the neighboring rooms heard him because he was being driven crazy. He refrained from touching himself, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold on.

“Der-EK!” Stiles nearly squealed the end of his name when Derek suddenly entered him right down to his base. He moaned, pushing up onto his forearms as he let his head hang.

“Good?” Derek rolled his hips in question.

“Yeah!” Stiles slammed his face into the bed, groaning slightly.

Stiles was surprised when Derek grasped his hips, pulling his body across the bed so his ass rested on the edge of it. He let Derek turn him slightly, placing his leg over his shoulder as he gently gripped Stiles’ leg as leverage. He weakly tried to wrap his free leg around Derek’s hips, unable to think through the pleasure as Derek continued to thrust.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles moaned when Derek picked up his pace, driving himself further into Stiles’ ass. “I’m getting close,” he whimpered, wrapping his hand around his cock as he pumped in time with Derek’s thrusts.

“Me too,” Derek almost growled, his eyebrows furrowed as he continued his pace, holding Stiles’ ass as leverage to actively pull Stiles into him.

“Der … I’m … I’m gonna,” Stiles wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Derek’s speed suddenly increased. “Oh God! Derek!” He knew the bed was hitting the wall loud enough for almost everyone to hear, but he didn’t care. He focused on nothing but Derek, struggling to ride the wave of pleasure that crashed through him, finally pushed over the edge as his orgasm hit him. He heard Derek moan his name as he came, sporadically thrust his hips before his body settled over Stiles’.

Stiles mindlessly kissed Derk, leaving small kisses here and there as he waited for their heartbeats to slow. He ran his hands over Derek’s back, holding him to him in an attempt to stop him from falling from the bed.

“I missed you, too,” Derek finally stated before he looked up at him.

“I can tell,” Stiles replied with a snicker, leaning into kiss him. It was a lazy, exhausted kiss that spoke more words that Stiles could even think of. “As much as I hate saying this, we should probably shower.” He smiled when Derek grunted in reply, his body acting as a blanket for Stiles as he refused to move. “We’ll have to clean ourselves in the morning then. And give Aiden a heart attack.”

“I hate your roommate,” Derek partially grumbled, knowing Stiles was right as he finally used his strength to stand.

Stiles wiggled a little bit, his body still adjusting to the loss of Derek every time he pull out of him. He let Derek pull him up and into his body, wrapping his arms around him as he decided he never wanted to let him go.

“Can’t walk to the bathroom like this,” Derek pointed out, ignoring his own logic as he continued to hold Stiles.

“Don’t care,” Stiles stated. “I don’t want to let you go,” he admitted, bending his body slighlty to place a chaste kiss over Derek’s heart.

Derek placed a similar kiss against Stiles’ temple, reaching out to grab Stiles’ towel before wrapping it around their waists. “That better?”

“Everyone’s going to know we had sex,” Stiles replied with a faint smile.

“I think they know from all the moans. And the bed hitting the wall,” Derek added, pulling Stiles with him, the towel giving them no other option than to walk plastered against one another.

“Well, I guess since they’ve heard it, they at least get to see you now,” Stiles smiled as he directed Derek out of the room and into the hallway.

Stiles had to contain his surprised squawk when they bumped into the RA exited the bathroom. He didn’t think they would run into anyone since it was late, but never thought they’d bump into the RA coming out of the bathroom. Her clothes were disheveled, her hair pulled back into a messy bun as she scuffed her tired feet across the linoleum. Stiles almost felt bad for running into her of all people. She was nice and Stiles liked her, but to deal with a floor of freshly free teenagers—especially on Valentine’s Day—must have been a colossal pain in the ass. Stiles was surprised when she didn’t even really react to seeing Stiles and Derek. _Running into one of her floormates, naked and wrapped in a towel with an equally naked guy, must have been a common occurrence_ , Stiles thought when she didn’t even blink when she saw them.

Exhausted, she merely looked them up and down before pointing at Stiles and muttering, “Be safe.”

Stiles gave her a mock salute. “He’s my boyfriend,” he announced proudly.

She took a moment to looked at Derek, nodding her head before looking at Stiles. “Nicely done, Stilinski. Still though, wrap it before you tap it.” She gave both Stiles and Derek a stern look.

Stiles smiled, placing a hand on Derek’s chest.

“But it also doesn’t mean that you can have sex in the showers,” she replied, a challenge in her voice, daring one of them to even consider it.

“Already taken care of that in the room,” Stiles replied, trying to contain his laughter when he heard Derek’s small groan.

“Good,” she replied, looking unaffected by Stiles’ admittance. “Carry on then,” she stated as she passed them, heading off to her room.

“I have to say, I didn’t expect that,” Derek replied, shuffling into the bathroom with Stiles.

“She is the best RA ever. I’m going to try and get her again next year,” Stiles explained. “She’s all for ‘Do your own crazy college stunts, just don’t do anything stupid or I’ll have to report you.’”

Stiles gave a little squeak when Derek pulled the towel from them both once they reached the showers. “Someone could still walk in,” he argued.

“Then get in the shower,” Derek replied.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek before he climbed in. That was how their shower turned into a make-out session, altered with them washing each other—after Stiles realized they forgot everything but a towel and ran back to the room to grab his body wash.

Stiles made sure that he moved all of their clothes from Aiden’s side of the room before crawling back into bed with Derek, pull the covers over himself as he curled into Derek. He was glad Derek had superhuman reflexes, otherwise he wouldn’t trust them sleeping in the narrow twin size bed.

Derek must have sensed his slight discomfort at having his back and legs balance on the edge as Stiles clung to him. He shifted his body closer to the wall before he pulled Stiles on top of him.

“Better?” Derek questioned, keeping his eyes shut.

“Better,” Stiles replied, taking his time to nuzzle Derek’s chest. “Perfect.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Stiles,” Derek stated as they both started to doze off.

“Best Valentine’s Day, Der,” Stiles replied yawning slightly.

It would have been the perfect Valentine’s day if Aiden hadn’t come back so early in the morning. Stiles was sitting at his desk, drinking tea from his second favorite mug as he smiled at his flowers, looking over to Derek as he watched him sleep.

“Uh,” was the only sound Aiden made when he entered.

Stiles turned his head to look at him. “Derek’s still sleeping,” he mouthed back to Aiden, not wanting to make a noise.

“Why is there a naked man in your bed?” Aiden asked, not making an attempt to whisper.

Stiles rolled his eyes. _Why can’t this Aiden be like werewolf Aiden? Would make getting along with him … easier_. “Uh, because he’s my boyfriend,” he stated in a ‘that’s obvious’ tone. “Remember? You met him before winter break.”

“But—”

“We had sex,” Derek grumbled into Stiles’ pillow as he tried to ignore them both. “Now shut up so I can keep sleeping.”

Stiles smiled as he took another sip of his tea, before looking at Aiden. He gave him a small shrug, one that was meant to be sympathetic, but Stiles knew showed how little he cared if an almost naked Derek bothered him.

Derek grumbled as he finally threw the sheets from his body before he stood. Aiden made a faint noise as he turned away to avoid seeing Derek naked.

"He has his briefs on," Stiles announce with a sigh.

Derek ignored both of them as he slipped Stiles flip flops on to trudge to the bathroom. He easily moved by Aiden to make his way into the hallway.

"You don't care that he is walking around almost naked?" Aiden question as he started to load up his backpack.

"I like to think that people grow envious of me," Stiles stated. "Besides, I trust my boyfriend."

"Right," Aiden responded. "I'm going to the library. I'll be there for a while."

Stiles knew Aiden was leaving because he didn't want to be exposed to Stiles drooling over Derek. _Damn right I'm going to drool over him. Marking my territory._

"Yup, have fun," Stiles waved to Aiden as he left, taking a sip of his tea as he cradled his cup in his hands.

Derek surprised Stiles when he came back in, slamming the door behind him.

"Where is the fire?" Stiles asked almost spilling his tea when Derek yanked it out of his hands. He barely had enough time to register what was happening when Derek slammed the cup down on his desk before picking Stiles up.

"What—" Stiles was unable to finish as Derek kissed him, with an intensity that was an obvious attempt to mark him as claimed.

"Der," Stiles murmured against his lips, cupping his face as he brought them back to the bed.

Stiles let Derek hold him, covering his body with his. He gave a content sigh, met by Derek's tongue slipping into his mouth. He gently rubbed his legs around Derek's sides, humming against his mouth as he tried to calm down whatever pissed Derek off enough to make him march back to the room and grab him.

"Sorry," Derek finally sighed, kissing his way down Stiles' jawline before resting his face in the hollow of his neck.

"What happened?" Stiles asked as he rubbed his hands over Derek's back.

"People were talking," Derek stated.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Derek, people talk. It's what they do." He paused, thinking about what the people could possibly say about Derek that made him come back. _You're attractive, of course they are going to say something._ Stiles was, however, unsure how he exactly felt about it. Sure, he told Aiden that he didn't care, because he trusted Derek to snub them. But he still didn't like that people were attracted to him enough to say something.

"They don't have to talk about you," Derek replied with a faintly annoyed growl.

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked in confusion.

“Some girls were talking about you,” Derek confessed. “They didn’t know I was in the bathroom. They were talking about how you never date or go out,” he moved to gently nip Stiles’ throat, reminding Stiles of just how much Derek and his wolf were one. His need to claim and protect.

“You’re jealous because some girls expressed interest in me?” Stiles asked, knowing Derek was going to dodge every question and look he gave him. “Derek,” he started. “I’ve had a crush on you for years. We’ve been dating for less than a year, but I am living with you.” He waited for Derek to talk to him, but realized he was going to remain quiet like a child would when a parent explains something. “Derek, I love you,” he poked Derek’s ribs as he spoke. “And nothing is going to change that. So don’t think some college girls can turn my head when I have _this_ incredible looking, surprisingly romantic dork of man all to myself.”

Derek let out a slight huff before he looked up at Stiles. He moved his arms to gently cradle Stiles’ head in his hands, running his fingers through the sides of his hair. “I can’t wait for summer,” he admitted.

“A summer of us. Going to the beach. Lounging in bed. Disgusting the pack with how adorable we are,” Stiles smiled when Derek chuckled. “Home,” he stated, placing a gentle kiss on Derek’s lips.

Derek smiled, kissing Stiles back.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll have my RA make an announcement,” Stiles stated when they parted.

Derek only rolled his eyes before going back to kissing Stiles. He, however, did not expect to make much of Stiles’ joke about having his RA make an announcement. That is, until Stiles sent a text to Derek a few days later.

Derek refused to admit to himself that he was smiling when he saw the photo. It was a picture of Stiles’ RA sternly pointing at a flyer on the bulletin board. **_‘Stiles Stilinski is no longer a free man. He is property of one Derek Hale of Beacon Hills’_**. There was a picture of them together underneath the announcement. It was from their first date when Stiles pulled Derek into a photobooth and convinced him to take photos with him. Derek had made a point of not looking at the camera so the lense flare wouldn’t ruin the photos. It was Derek’s favorite out of the four. It was their first kiss, when he finally leaned forward, turning Stiles’ head to face him as he planted a kiss on his lips. Stiles looked somewhat shocked but was smiling at the same time.

Derek’s phone buzzed a second time with a new message from Stiles. **_I had a wonderful Valentine’s Day, btw. And only 3.5 months until I’m home with my sour wolf. I’m missing you already <3_**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
